Open Minded- Naomily Fanfic
by Mapa1996
Summary: This is the story of how Naomi was forced to open her eyes and see that all that she ever wanted was Emily, her best friend. Some of the things are of the tv show itself! READ IT! ITS WORTH IT!
1. Chapter 1: Blind by Looks

**Hi. I'm Mapa and this is my first Naomily Fanfic so please don't be so hard on me! This chapter is only based on Effy and Naomi, next chapter Emily and Katie will appear. I will be doing some shout outs on the story so if you want me to be a part of the story tell me in my twitter Mapa1996! Please subscribe and review! Lots of Love x.**

**Ps. I will be uploading it every Thursday or Friday! If I'm late is because there's something good coming up!- M**

* * *

Hello. My name is Naomi Campbell. I really don't know how to start this properly but ugh fuck it.. This is a brief story of how I met Emily, an amazing woman that would flip my world around. So shall we start yeah.. but please keep your vagina on, it will get bumpy ;)

I was in year 9 when i started to realize who I truly was. I liked a girl called Michelle. She wasn't exactly the prettiest girl ever, but she wasn't that bad. Me and her weren't really good friends, well we didn't talk at all. I was with her in the same math group, and well she rocked my world, or so I thought. I knew she wasn't gay. I knew it, but I didn't want to face it. I thought that maybe like in movies she would turn around for me. But no. One day people starting to find out I liked Michelle and suddenly all the school knew. She found out by someone who I believe was Tony, my "friend".

We were in math class one day and all of a sudden she stood up and yelled, "you are a disgusting bitch and you will burn in hell! Please get away from me!" I left the classroom immediatly and didn't return for 2 weeks. I wasn't ready for that, I never thought my coming out would be difficult. But past is past, lets move on to year 10 where things started to turn around.  
During the summer I started to hang out with Cook, Freddy and JJ. This fuckers are jonkies and I joined in, so there I was 16 year old me smoking a spliff with 3 dick heads.

Anyway, it was the day before summer ended and me Cook and Freddy went to a restaurant to fill up our spirits with some good mood shit. We were chilling there when 2 girls who I didn't know showed up and sat with us. Freddy told me that it was Pandora (weird name, we call her Panda) and Sophia. It was all good, we were having a blast when all of a sudden a marvelous girl came in, she was perfect, she had brown eyes, brunnette and hell good body. She sat with us and started drinking with us. I looked at Freddy and asked him she was. He said "that's Effy, pretty neat huh?"  
I don't really remember what happened after that, it was probably the drugs. Well the first day of college came and me and Cook were heading towards college when I saw her, heading towards the building where we were going.

"Is she going where we think she is?" Cook said with a cheeky smile on his face, typical Cook.

"She is now, c'mon let's go." I grabbed his arm and we headed to the building. We were in the gym waiting for the "welcome back" speech to be done. After the headmaster and the other dude who I have no clue who he is, they called list for our classes. I was sitting there with Cook messing around when they called my name. As always everybody laughed. Twats.

"Elizabeth Stonem?" Elizabeth Stonem? Who the fuck is she? I looked over to see who she was and my eyes could not believe what I was seeing. Effy! Effy is Elizabed! SHE WAS GOING TO BE IN MY FUCKING COURSES! I couldn't stop smiling and when I looked over to Cook it seemed like he couldn't stop smiling either. Effy! I was so bloody happy! I rushed over to Freddy, who was also in my course and jumped to his arms and yelled "SHE IS GOING TO BE IN OUR COURSE!"

"Naoms, chill! your gayness is showing!" he said laughing at my ridiculous reaction towards Effy being our new course mate. We head out to smoke a spliff before entering the courses again. "So lads, it seems like we have a new girl in town!" Freddy said winking at me.

"Yeah she's smoking hot! Good for the Cookie Monster!" Cook said pointing out his obvious cock.  
"HA! keep wishing Cookie Monster! That girl is mine!" I punched him in the stomach causing him to moan. "Plus she is gay."  
"How would you know!? You don't even know her!" Cook said as he pulled up again after my punch.  
"Well Cook, we have a thing called a gay-dar. It never fails" I said while taking Freddy's arm and smoking the last bit of spliff there was. We headed back to the classroom where Effy was sitting already. She looked up to me and gave me a cheeky smile as I sat down in front of her.

"Alright little fuckers, let's start." The teacher stood up and started talking. I couldn't take my eyes out of her, and every time she looked at me I gave her a smile and she just blushed, making me laugh at her sweetness. That week went fast, it was a good first week of class.

The next week JJ invited me, Cook and Freddy to a party in his house, that was gonna be epic since JJ and I were mentally fucked sometimes. The party was a Halloween party which meant we had to go dressed up. I went as a zombie, Cook as a little devil and Freddy went as Elvis. When we arrived me and the boys went outside to smoke a spliff when Cook punched me really hard in the shoulder, "what the fuck Cook!" I said looking back at him. he couldn't stop smiling so I looked over to see what he was smiling about. HOLLY SHIT! It was fucking EFFY dressed as a fucking angel! I melt right there. Me and Cook were wide open while Freds just laughed at us.

"You are bunch of twats! Let's go get fucked" We went to the dance floor and we started dancing our asses off. Effy came to us and we danced with her. Best Moment EVER! That night was just amazing and I would go back just to relive it!  
A couple of months later things began to change. One day I was with some other friends and this red head girl approach me, she was cute and she seemed a good chick to hang out with. The week later me and this red head, who's name is Emily, became really close friends.

I would tell her everything about Effy and she would tell me everything about Matty, her boyfriend. We would tell each other everything and she actually helped me figure if Effy was gay or not so I could go for it. My relationship with Emily was great and I have admit there was something about her that drive me crazy, but she was only a friend and I was distracted by Effy and I wonder if she was gay or not.

She said that Effy was gay, so that open up my hunting instincts. I had made a letter to Effy which basically told her everything I felt. When I gave it to her she said she wasn't into that, but we still could be friends. Fucking A! I know. Later I saw her and Panda-pop getting really "friendly" with each other which made me realise that she was lying to me. I acted like i didn't give a shit about it but I actually did. 3 months later Effy left to go to Ireland with her family. Since then, I have not known anything about her.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings, Goddamned feelings

**Hi Guys! So I wrote this chapter this weekend and I thought it was going to be a waste if I waited 'till Thursday to posted, so here it goes. I know chapter one ended in a bad way but I really didn't know how else to put it. Guess I should tell you that some of this things actually happened to me, not gonna tell you which but yeah..**

**Please Review, favourite and subscribe... Follow me on Twitter - Mapa1996**

**Ps. I'll probably be uploading chapter 3 any day this week, depends on how fast I write.. love you all -M**

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

All the of Holidays, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and what a complete twat I've been. I'm not going to lie to you, I probably cried 10 times in 1 month. I felt like shit because the girl I thought was the love of my life, my reason to keep going, my everything had left me and only god new until when. I really couldn't pull myself together if it weren't for Emily. She always wrote me and call me just to see how I was doing. She was the only one who actually made me happy with just one hi.

Of course there was also my best brother from another mother Chris Miller. That dude is a complete twat, but he's a cool twat. Chris along with Jal his girlfriend were supporting me all throughout the rough time and well I was supporting Chris too, since a lot of shit went down between him and Jal. He and I have a bond that no one will ever get. He knows what I'm thinking just by looking at me, and he could listen to my cries 24/7 without saying a word. I love him, if it weren't for him, I would probably be laying on bed all day.

Emily, right. With Emily things happened without me noticing it. One day we were just chatting and there was a connection between us. Before, we both knew that something was going on, but none of us said anything because A) Emily had Matty and B ) I "loved" Effy. But who are we to fight against nature. The conversation begun with a simple joke of "our future"

"Hey Ems! How have you been?

"I've been good. How about you Naomi?" She said while graving things from her locker, "Moved on from Effy yet?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know. When I'm with you is like she is totally totally gone but when you leave she comes back stronger." We started walking towards Emily's house. I grabbed her arm and we head out.

"Yeah? That's why we should get married!" She said with a cheeky smile on her face, "that way you won't have to think about Ef anymore."

"Damn it! You already know my plans. Ugh so my idea of proposing to you on the beach would fail now!" I said tuning her to face me. She laughed, God I loved that smile! That beautiful smile of hers!

"Yeah? You were planning to propose to me?" She said a bit serious this time. Right now I didn't know if she was joking of or if she took it serious or what, but I know one thing, Emily had changed my way of viewing her. I didn't see her as my friend anymore, I saw her as my girlfriend, my partner, and the mother of my child. This feelings have been in me ever since we started talking at the beginning of the Holidays.

"Yeah of course! but first you should be my girlfriend, because if I propose to you right now, that would be a bit rushed don't you thing?" I said laughing a bit.

"I would love that! But I'm with Matty, I swear if it wasn't for him I would be your girlfriend." We both stood there completely silent, just staring at each other's eyes. She was serious. I knew when Emily was lying because her eyes would be more open and she wouldn't be able to even look at me, but she was. She said it, she likes me as more than friends! Ugh but Matty! Matty is the only one who stood between me and her, and I couldn't force her to break up with him since they've been together more than I have been friends with Emily.

"Yeah well, uhmmm, we should find a way to get rid of him shouldn't we?" I said starting to walk again, she grabbed my hand, "yeah, we should." We walked without talking just holding hands and laughing at things little kids in the park were doing. Holding her hand felt so right! I liked it and by the look in her face, so did she! We reached her house were Katie her sister was waiting for her.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you.. Loser! We have to go shopping for my party!" She said looking with at Emily with a bitch look.

"OK Katie! Wait a second OK?!" She said while she was facing me again, "bye Naoms! I'll call you later." She gave me a peck on the cheek and headed towards Katie, who was sitting in the car already. That kiss burned my skin. It remain there for a while. Her lips on my skin felt so fucking good.

* * *

I said bye and starting to head home, that was actually just a few blocks away so it didn't took me long to reach it. While walking towards my flat I couldn't keep thinking about Emily and what she'd said. We could be together, I knew that, but she had Matty and that drove me crazy. I knew that if by any miracle we got together, I would never ever let her go.. Plus she's my best friend so like we would never hurt each other.

In my house I just laid in bed wishing for some kind of sign or something to tell me what to do, but my thoughts were eating me alive. I knew I wasn't over Effy 100%, yet I felt like Emily was somehow better than her, she made me feel like a better person, less lonely and she was my best friend who made it even better. That night I got my phone, I was willing to text Ems and tell her that I was really serious about it and that I would love to be her girlfriend, but I was a coward and couldn't even open the text app. All the night I was opening and closing my phone, but nothing. The only thing I could thing of was holding her hand again and her lips on my skin, because it felt right.

The next day instead of walking pass Emily's house I walk the other way. I didn't want to see her cause it was going to confuse me more and it was going to confuse her more. When I reach college I went over to Chris's locker to talk to him. He was there with Jal talking, "Hey guys," I said as I approach them.

"Heeyyy Naoms!" Chris said as he hugged me, "how's it going?" Jal smiled at me and waved. I like Jal she's a nice person! "I actually need an advice, there's some shit going on." I said really nervous.

"It sounds serious, what happened?" Chris said with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok? C'mon lets go get a spliff, you coming babe?"

"Nah you go! If you need anything tell me ok!?" She gave Chris a peck and she hugged me and left towards her class. Me and Chris walked towards the soccer field so we could smoke and chill. He fixed the spliff and we sat on the grass, "so are you going to tell me what's wrong? You seemed quite nervous inside."

"Well, I think I'm falling for someone."

"That's great Naoms! You're finally moving on from Effy!" Chris said taking a big hit from the spliff, "it's good that you move on man!"

"Yeah well there's a problem. It's Emily." I said taking the spliff out of his hand before he finished it. He looked at me with a puzzled look and with an expression that said 'keep explaining', "Yesterday while walking towards our flats, Emily said I should marry her so the feeling of emptiness leaves me, so I said yeah but we should date first, she said yes we should, then she hold my hand and we walked towards her place."

"She has a boyfriend. You know that right?"

"I know, but i don't know, it felt... Right... It felt good and bad at the same time. Is like shes something I can't have but i want to." I couldn't keep still. Talking about this subject made me like a fucking pussy. God I could use something stronger now, some MDMA would be fucking awesome! "She was so serious yesterday, I could see it in her eyes.

"Have you talk to her since then?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. Chris you can't tell anyone! If Matty found out he'll kill me!"

"Chill I won't say a word. Look if she keeps on flirting with you then fuck it! She is into you. You flirt a bit, make her understand that you are into her! Do not talk about Effy! If she asks you if you are over her you are going to say.."

"That I am.." I interrupt him. "Ok so flirt, don't talk about Ef, ok got it! But what if she talks to me about Matty?"

"Just be like ah that twat.. or make jokes about it." He hold me by the shoulders and pulled me closer, "Naoms she has Matty so please please don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to see you bad again!" Oh how I loved Chris! We finished the spliff and we went to our courses. Chis alway knew what to say to make me feel good, and he toke care of me. I knew that if someone hurt me Chris would slap them silly.

We arrived to the classroom and Emily was sited in her spot as usual, so I went and sat next to her. "Naomi, hi!" She said looking a bid overwhelmed, "sorry I didn't call you last night but Katie made me go shop with her for ages and I didn't arrived home until late."

"It's... It's ok! I was uhm busy anyway." Fuck! Why can't I talk to her as before?! She's making me bloody nervous! Why is my heart beating so fast? Oh god, I know that feeling. Shit shit shit! Not again! I am falling for Emily Fitch... I am falling in love with my best friend! Oh god. I'm not ready for this. And she has a fucking boyfriend! Great Naomi! Fucking Great! You promised yourself it was your last time yet here we go again! Jesus! I could bang my head with this fucking desk right now!

"Naoms are you ok? You seem a bit weird." Emily said holding my hand. Shit! My heart was pumping so heart I thought she could hear it. Her touch was burning my skin. It was a good burn though, yet it hurt.

"Yeah.. I just.. I have to go.. I'll see you later." As soon as the bell went off I rush towards my locker. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. While I was outside I couldn't focus on anything. Everything spin around, everything went blurry. All of a sudden, I saw a brunette entering the college doors. Oh, I knew that hair anywhere. It was fucking Panda-pop. She is freaking back.


End file.
